My Undine
by Grey Cho
Summary: Pertemuan bagi kami seperti sungai di Venezia, mengalir dalam damai. Dialah Venezia-ku. Yang telah mengajarkanku perasaan ini. Perasaan hangat ini. AU/RnR?


_**Grey Chocolate**_ di sini!

Pertama _ane _mau ngucapin selamat ultah buat temen menggaje _ane _di FB, seorang _Author_ dengan _penname _"**Anak Baru**", yang pada tanggal 1 bulan Desember merayakan ulangtahunnya

Penpik ini _ane_ buat sebagai kado buatmu

Semoga berkenan sama penpiknya, ye! Dan, semoga apa yang kamu pengen bisa tercapai!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>

**Masashi Kishimoto**

_Pair_

**Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga**

_Warning_

**AU, typo[s], EYD yang ngalor-ngidul, terinspirasi dari **_**manga**_** Aria milik Kozue Amano, dsb**

**Rekomendasi **_**Theme Song**_** ::**

_**Opening Song**_** Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru**

**Undine – Makino Yui**

**(Selamat Ulangtahun, Kawan!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ My Undine ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Merpati menari-nari di atas sana, kepakkan sayapnya buatkan rangkaian nada dengan ritme yang abstrak. Di bawahnya, tepat dalam teduh pepohonan rindang, seorang pemuda mematri ketenangan. Di antara jemarinya, terselip sebuah buku yang usai ia baca sesaat tadi. Ia menguap sesekali, jikalau sang peri mimpi mengucap "halo" padanya. Namun, kembali terjaga bilamana peri mimpi beranjak pergi.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha namanya. Titisan Adam yang kini memanjakan diri dalam liukan angin di pagi hari. Ia selalu seperti ini, menghabiskan waktu dengan bergulat dalam silabus bisnis di sebuah taman yang memampang elok aliran sungai di sampingnya. Sesekali _gondola_ melewati dirinya, tapi keberadaan _dia_ yang dinanti selalu, masih belum Sasuke temukan sedari tadi.

Inilah Venezia, kota berbasis laut dimana air akan selalu menjadi elemen utama yang dapat kalian temukan setiap harinya. _Gondola_ adalah kendaraan yang paling umum untuk digunakan masyarakat. Lain halnya dengan kereta dan_ vaporetto_ yang hanya dapat melewati sungai besar, _gondola_ dapat melewati sungai yang berada di sela-sela bangunan sehingga lebih terkesan praktis. _Gondola_ itu pula yang menjadi saksi bisu atas sebuah pertemuannya dengan insan manusia lain yang kini bayangnya terekam dengan rapi di sana. Di lubuk hatinya.

Jenuh menanti selama beberapa jam nyaris membuat Sasuke jatuh tertidur dengan bersandarkan batang pohon seandainya saja lensa oniks-nya tak menyadari kedatangan sebuah _gondola_ putih dengan motif emas elegan di tiap sisi-sisinya. Di atas _gondola_ itu, sang _undine_ mengayuh dayung dengan anggun. Sesekali tubuhnya melenggak saat ia harus membelokan _gondola_-nya, sesekali itu pula surai demi surai _indigo_ yang ia gerai berkibas dengan begitu lembut.

Itulah yang Sasuke nantikan sedari tadi. Salah-satu _undine_ yang membuatnya tersihir untuk selalu memaku sosok mungilnya.

Kaki Sasuke beranjak, entah sedari kapan kantuknya lenyap. Yang jelas, sosok _undine_ dengan busana _sailor_ panjang serupa gaun itu telah menjadi kafein baginya. Mengusir rasa kantuk sekaligus penat di hatinya.

"Hinata."

Sadar akan sesosok pemuda yang kerap menanti dirinya setiap hari, gadis berparas pualam menghentikan _gondola_-nya dengan cekatan. Kaki berselimut _boots_ ungu miliknya menapak di atas rerumputan dimana Sasuke berdiri.

Gadis itu mengulas sebuah senyuman manis yang sukses membuat kedua mata bulatnya terpejam. Jemari putihnya menarik lengan Sasuke, mengajaknya ikut serta untuk lekas naik ke atas _gondola_ miliknya.

"Ayo, kita mulai jalan-jalan pagi kita, S-sasuke-_kun_ …."

* * *

><p>Sasuke dan Hinata. Tak ada barang seorang pun yang sanggup mendefinisikan seberapa erat ikatan mereka, dan relasi apa yang melilit keduanya. Hinata adalah seorang <em>undine <em>yang telah lama bertempat di Venezia, sementara Sasuke merupakan warga negara asing yang menetap di sana karena tersangkut pekerjaan. Perjumpaan mereka hanyalah setitik dari banyaknya hal, bukanlah perjumpaan yang menakjubkan. Mereka bertemu di atas _gondola_ saat Sasuke membutuhkan seorang pemandu yang dapat mengenalkannya akan keelokan Venezia, dan Hinata datang kepadanya. Menawarkan sebuah perjalanan sehari penuh secara cuma-cuma. Dimana manusia kini yang Sasuke nilai haus akan pamrih dan tamak, Hinata dengan kedermawanannya telah membuat hati Sasuke tertawan pada kali pertama ia berjumpa dengannya. Sedari itu pula mereka berjanji untuk selalu melewatkan pagi berkeliling Venezia bersama di luang hari mereka.

* * *

><p>Sasuke memejamkan dua kelereng hitam kelamnya. Menghirup aroma pagi yang menyegarkan. Keduanya bersama dalam diam, melewati bangunan berasitektur klasik, Gereja <em>San Moise<em>, Museum _Galleria Giorgio Franchetti alla Ca' d'Oro, Piazzale Roma Footbridge_, dan yang lainnya.

Hingga mereka berada di _The Venetian Lagoon_. Sebuah taman berbentuk bundar yang di dalamnya terdapat patung-patung serta aneka ragam bunga hias. Jemari Uchiha tampan itu meraih setangkai mawar putih, kemudian.

"Hinata," panggilnya.

Gadis yang masih mendayung _gondola_ itu menoleh, mengerti dengan _gesture _sang pemuda yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekat, Hinata membungkuk tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Jemari kekar sang pemuda lalu menyematkan mawar tersebut di sela telinga Hinata.

Ia tersenyum puas dan memuji, "Cantik."

Rona merah terang saja menjalari wajah Hinata yang justru terlihat kian memanis karenanya. Gelagap Hinata bertambah saking ia merasa malu. "T-terima k-kasih, S-sasuke-_kun_ …."

* * *

><p>Petang menjemput mentari dalam benam kepekatan yang dibubuhkan oleh angkasa. Seumpama petang, perjalanan Sasuke dan Hinata pun harus usai oleh waktu. Kini, <em>gondola<em> Hinata memarkir di sebuah bangunan besar sewarna gading. Pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi penumpang _gondola_ Hinata tersenyum.

"Terima kasih untuk hari menyenangkan yang selalu kauberikan untukku, Hinata."

"Sa—"

"_Ti amo_ …," Belaian lembut dari Sasuke mendarat di atas kepala Hinata. Membuat sang pemilik sepasang bola _lavender_ membelalak dan terkatung hingga beberapa saat kemudian.

_Kenapa?_

Tangan Hinata mengangkat telapak tangan Sasuke dari helaian _indigo_-nya, ia genggam erat telapak tangan sang pemuda selanjutnya. "_Ti amo_, S-sasuke-_kun_."

_Kenapa engkau harus mencintaiku …?_

Oniks itu membola, tak menyangka bila perasaan di hatinya akan berbalas kasih oleh sang gadis idaman. Ia menyatakan cintanya, dan bukankah reaksi cintanya mendapat tangan terbuka?

Memberanikan diri, sang pemuda menarik siluet sang _undine_ ke dalam tubuhnya. Menghangatkan hati dan diri dengan sebuah pelukan penuh cinta. Hingga waktu berputar dan sang pemuda merasuk ke dalam bangunan kediamannya.

Sang gadis tersenyum, hingga pintu di hadapannya tertutup dan senyuman pun raib darinya. Dieliminasikan oleh tetesan air mata yang menyatu dengan air sungai di bawahnya.

_Kenapa engkau mencintaiku? Kenapa aku mencintaimu? Kenapa kita saling mencintai?_

_Padahal, aku …_

* * *

><p>Minggu pagi adalah hari dimana sang Uchiha menjelma menjadi seorang <em>hikikomori <em>yang menyibukkan diri dalam ruangan dengan setumpuk tugas yang harus ia selesaikan sesegera mungkin. Ingin ia mengabaikan arsip pekerjaannya, namun urung setelah mengingat tujuan sebenarnya ia berada di sini. Ya, ia berada di sini utuk meniti impiannya menjadi seorang pemimpin di Venezia, dan ia tahu untuk mewujudkannya tak akan bisa dalam sekejap mata. Maka dari itu, disingkirkannya jauh-jauh upaya untuk lolos dari tugas dan berleha-leha.

_Tok! Tok! _

Bola mata milik pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendelik ke arah pintu. _Siapakah tamu yang datang ke kediamanku pagi-pagi begini?_ Ia berpikir.

Namun serangkaian pertanyaannya terjawab pasca ia membuka pintu kediamannya untuk seorang tamu yang ia kenal dengan baik. Rekan satu profesinya di pemerintahan. Naruto Uzumaki. Wajahnya yang diibaratkan mentari itu tidak pernah tersaput awan kelabu. Ia selalu seperti itu, tersenyum dan bersemangat.

"_Ck, Dobe_," pemuda oniks mempersilahkan rekan baiknya melenggang masuk ke dalam. "Ada apa ke sini? Aku sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugas dari atasan."

Tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir sang pemuda berlensa langit. "Kau dingin sekali kepada temanmu ini. Aku mengunjungimu karena kabarnya kau sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis! Aku ingin tahu gadis mana yang telah merebut hatimu di sini. Bukankah selama di Jepang kau sempat digosipkan _gay _karena menolak dekat dengan gadis manapun?"

Mendengar ejekan dari rekan baiknya sedari di Jepang itu, Sasuke hanya mampu mendecih sembari menendang siluet pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini mengaduh kesakitan. Tak lama, mereka telah tenggelam dalam obrolan panjang. Tentu saja dengan Sasuke yang harus membagi pemikirannya antara mendengar curahan hati sang rekan yang kerap kali memusingkan pertengkarannya dengan sang kekasih, dan pekerjaan menumpuk yang seakan tak habis-habis itu.

_Tok! Tok!_

Suara ketukan pintu untuk kedua kalinya terdengar. Menginterupsi pembicaraan Naruto yang mana Sasuke syukuri.

"_Ah_, Hinata!"

Suara riang Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menautkan alis mengingat betapa langka nada datar Sasuke membentuk irama senang memunculkan rasa penasaran Naruto akan siapa tamu yang disebut "Hinata" itu.

Kaki Naruto melangkah menuju pintu dimana ia melihat sejoli berparas rupawan tengah berbincang ringan.

Pemuda keturunan Namikaze Minato itu tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan saat matanya berkontak dengan mata sang gadis.

"K-kau!" Naruto memekik. "_Teme_, dia kekasihmu?"

"_Heh_?" Sasuke menatap heran Naruto dan Hinata secara bergantian. Dapat ia tangkap sirat ketakutan di wajah Hinata. "Iya, dia kekasihku. Kenapa?—"

"Sasuke-_kun_, makanlah _bentou_ dariku j-jika tidak keberatan. Aku p-pulang dulu. Permisi." Hinata meletakkan sekeranjang makanan di dekat pintu seraya pamit dengan tergesa.

Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan seribu tanya yang ia ketahui siapa yang dapat menjawabnya.

"_Dobe_! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

Pancaran mata Naruto yang terlihat tak enak hati membuat Sasuke semakin dilingkupi tanda tanya besar dalam otaknya.

"Sasuke … kuharap kau percaya kepadaku. Begini …."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata!"<em>

"_Ya?"_

"_Ada gelato di pipimu!" Jemari telunjuk Sasuke menyapu bercak gelato vanilla di pipi Hinata yang selalu sukses menebar warna merah di wajah sang gadis._

* * *

><p>"A-apa kau bilang? Ini bukan April <em>Fool<em>! Berhenti membodohiku! Itu samasekali tidak lucu!"

* * *

><p>"<em>S-sasuke-kun, ini sungguh-sungguh untukku?" Gadis yang tengah mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna putih itu membuka telapak tangannya. <em>

_Di sana, di atas telapak tangan Hinata berserak kristal-kristal kecil dengan warna yang indah. Warna air dan bening._

"_Iya, itu untukmu."_

"_Kristal Venezia yang indah."_

* * *

><p>"Itu bukan kebohongan, Sasuke! Kau semestinya percaya kepadaku! Aku sudah lebih dulu tinggal di sini daripada kau!"<p>

"Kau bedebah!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Sardee in soar terdengar lezat, bukan?" Sasuke menyuapkan sesendok panganan di atas meja kepada Hinata yang membuka mulutnya dengan malu-malu.<em>

"_Ng, i-iya …," jemari Hinata meraih sesendok pasta e fagioli dan menyuapkannya kepada pemuda di depannya. "Cobalah, i-ini pun terasa lezat."_

"_Ya, kau benar. Tapi, kurasa lebih lezat jika kudapat langsung darimu."_

"_Eh? Sasu—hmpfh!" Hinata tak dapat berontak saat tangan kekar Sasuke membawanya pada sebuah ciuman memabukkan. Ciuman yang terasa sangat hangat melebihi hangat kopi yang sesaat lalu ia teguk._

* * *

><p>Sasuke mencengkeram kerah pakaian yang Naruto kenakan dan melancarkan sebuah pukulan telak di pipinya.<p>

"Apa maksudmu dengan berkata bahwa aku harus menjauhi Hinata karena dia bukan manusia, _eh_?" Mata sang Uchiha junior itu menyipit tak suka.

Sementara Naruto yang tengah mengelap darah segar di sela bibirnya hanya dapat menunjukkan raut keseriusan yang menandai bahwa ia tidaklah tengah berdusta.

"Aku serius. Aku pernah melihatnya mengendalikan air, Sasuke. Tak hanya aku, beberapa penduduk lain pun sama! Karenanya, secantik dan sebaik apapun dia. Setiap laki-laki di Venezia akan berpikir dua kali untuk mencintainya!"

"BERISIK!" Pemuda itu masih bersikukuh. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya seraya berseru, "akan kubuktikan bahwa ucapanmu tidak benar!"

Sorot safir itu meredup saat melihat rekan baiknya berlari di antara sungai setinggi lutut orang dewasa. Dapat ia lihat kesungguhan Sasuke dengan jelas. Ia pun demikian, tak tega memberitahu Sasuke akan kenyataan. Hanya, ia tahu lambat laun rahasia itu akan terbongkar, dan ia tak mau rekan sedari kecilnya itu menyesal di lain hari.

_Kenapa kau harus mencintai gadis yang salah? Kenapa gadis itu mencintaimu yang seorang manusia?_

* * *

><p><em>Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!<em>

Deru napas Uchiha Sasuke mendampingi setiap pijakan kakinya di antara riak sungai Venezia. Ia kesal, murka, dan gamang. Ia tahu Naruto tak mungkin berbohong kepadanya. Namun, ia tetap belum bisa menerima fakta bahwa Hinata bukanlah manusia. Itu … menyakitkan …

Entah ia berpikir demikian karena sakit akan kenyataan ataukah karena Hinata tak jujur kepadanya.

Sebuah rumah kecil bernuansa klasik dengan warna magenta membuat Sasuke memberhentikan langkah kakinya. Celana panjangnya telah basah hingga sebatas lutut. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan adalah kebenaran atas keingintahuannya terhadap pernyataan Naruto.

"Hinata!" Ia berteriak layaknya orang kesetanan. "Hinata! Jawab!"

Digedornya secara tak sabar pintu rumah kecil itu hingga ia sadari pintu tersebut sama sekali tidak terkunci. Ia pernah memasuki rumah ini berkali-kali, jadi ia rasa tak masalah bila ia masuk tanpa izin.

Ia berjalan dengan menyisakan bercak-bercak air di sekitar lantai. Namun, sekali lagi, ia tak peduli. Prioritasnya hanya satu, bertanya secara langsung akan persoalan tadi kepada Hinata.

Mata Sasuke kemudian menatap pintu belakang di depannya. Dengan ragu ia putar perlahan kenop pintu tersebut, hingga pemandangan yang tersingkap di depannya membuat ia tak lagi sanggup berucap. Pintu yang ternyata tersambung dengan teras yang menghadap ke laut itu menyuguhkan pemandangan dimana gadis yang ia cintai tengah bernyanyi sembari—apa itu tipu muslihat?—memainkan air lewat jemari telunjuknya yang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Hina … ta?"

_DEG!_

"_Ah_, Sasuke—"

"—K-kau …."

"Aku …," Hinata menatap Sasuke seakan menahan tangis. Namun, ia alihkan pandangannya ke laut di depannya. Ia tahu, ini saatnya ia menguak rahasia yang ia pendam kepada orang lain, terlebih Sasuke. "Aku telah menyembunyikan rahasia yang tidak sepatutnya aku rahasiakan d-darimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku bukanlah manusia."

Gadis itu tersenyum miris sembari menunjuk dadanya ia memejamkan mata, "Aku adalah _undine_, namun _undine_ di sini bukanlah sebutan untuk pendayung _gondola_, melainkan dewi air. Aku adalah dewi air, S-sasuke-_kun_."

"B-bohong!" Sosok Sasuke melangkah mundur hingga menabrak penyangga pintu dan jatuh terduduk. "Kau …."

"Aku menyembunyikannya karena aku tidak ingin kau menjauhiku. Aku tahu ini egois. Kau boleh menjauh jika kau mau. Aku tak akan melarangmu, S-sasuke-_kun_."

_GRAB!_

Lilitan lengan Sasuke di antara lehernya membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak akan menjauh hanya karena kau bukan manusia, Hinata. Tak akan."

Hinata menyentuhkan telapak tangan di lengan Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Dua manusia itu bicara lewat hati mereka. Menyampaikan pesan rasa dalam bisu. Lewat rasa yang tak akan dapat diungkapkan dengan kata.

"Aku bahagia, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima k-kasih."

* * *

><p>Sejoli itu akhirnya meresmikan hubungan mereka untuk naik ke taraf pertunangan. Sasuke sebatang kara, dan tak ada seseorang yang dapat ia mintai restu selain sahabatnya. Karenanya, harapan akan restu dari sang sahabat pun terkabul seiring kepercayaan Naruto bahwa pemuda dingin itu dapat menjalani hidupnya lebih baik bersama dengan tambatan hatinya sendiri, sang <em>undine <em>yang benar-benar _undine_.

* * *

><p>Hari ini siang hari yang cerah meski musim sebenarnya telah menginjak musim penghujan. Sejoli itu selalu demikian, memadu kasih dengan melewatkan waktu luang bersama di restoran untuk menyantap sajian lezat. Obrolan ringan seputar pekerjaan menjadi ikon yang selalu ada, dan pertanyaan seputar perbedaan di antara mereka menjadi tabu adanya untuk mereka bicarakan. Namun, Sasuke tahu. Ia dan Hinata telah lama resmi bertunangan. Dua tahun, dan itu cukup untuk menjamin harmonisasi rumah tangga di antara mereka berdua.<p>

Dengan segenap keberanian, Sasuke yang telah menetralisir rasa gugupnya mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Hinata."

"Iya? Kenapa?" Gadis itu menghentikan acara makannya saat ia melihat wajah Sasuke memucat. "S-sasuke-_kun_. Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat."

"H-hinata. Kau tahu, bukan, kita telah mengenal cukup lama. Jadi, aku ingin menanyakan kepadamu." Pemuda itu menelan _saliva_, sejenak.

"Maukah kau jadi ibu dari anak-anakku?"

Hinata bungkam. Derai air mata bahagia menyulitkannya untuk sekadar menjawab "iya". Namun, anggukkan darinya telah mewakili segalanya. Ia siap, dan akan selalu siap mendampingi pemuda yang teramat ia cintai itu. Pemuda pertama yang tak pernah mempermasalahkan siapa dia.

Pemuda yang akan selalu di sisinya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto merasuk ke dalam restoran itu dengan tergesa—menginterupsi momen sacral di antara Sasuke dan Hinata, di sisinya seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda berada. Mereka memang seringkali menikmati jamuan di restoran ini bersama sehingga bukan hal aneh bila Naruto dapat mengetahui keberadaan pasangan romantis tersebut. "CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIRI! GELOMBANG BESAR MENUJU KEMARI!"

Seketika itu pula suasana di luar yang begitu ramai oleh kisruh masyarakat disadari oleh sejoli bersurai gelap tersebut. Penduduk berusaha mengevakuasi diri mereka masing-masing sementara dengan jelas Sasuke dapat melihat ombak bergelung dahsyat menuju Venezia.

"Apa itu?" Peluh dingin menetes dari pelipis pemuda tampan bermata oniks.

Hinata menatap sosok Sasuke yang terlihat begitu cemas. Ia pun mengarahkan _lavender_-nya pada gambaran ombak besar yang tengah mengarah menuju daratan Venezia. "Itu ombak yang terjadi tiga ratus tahun sekali di sini."

Langit yang gelap meski ada di tengah hari, hujan yang spontan temurun, dan cekam suasana yang terasa menjadikan penduduk dilanda panik luarbiasa. Anak kecil menangis mendapati betapa mengerikan ombak besar itu siap menerjang, lansia yang juga tampak pasrah, dan para orangtua yang masih berupaya menyelamatkan diri ke wilayah yang sekiranya lebih aman. Tetapi, jelas ini semua terlambat, ombak itu mendekat dengan kecepatan yang sukar diperhitungkan. Menyerah. Hanya itulah opsi yang mereka miliki hingga seorang gadis yang sedari tadi tangannya Sasuke genggam menepis pelan jemari-jemari Sasuke.

"Hinata?"

Seolah seorang tuna-rungu, Hinata tetap berjalan menuju sebuah _gondola _yang tak terpakai di dekatnya. Beberapa penduduk seolah mengerti apa yang akan diperbuat oleh sang _undine_.

"Dia … pengendali air itu, bukan?" Cetus seorang penduduk berkacamata dengan surai keperakan.

"Iya. Dia pengendali air itu."

Begitulah suara-suara penduduk terdengar nyaring. Suara-suara yang menimbulkan firasat di dalam sukma pemuda bermarga Uchiha. Firasat buruk.

"Hinata!" Sasuke berlari menghampiri Hinata. Sayangnya, sang gadis telah terlebih dahulu mengayuh _gondola_-nya ke tengah lautan.

"HINATAAA!" Sasuke berusaha meraih siluet Hinata, namun dihalangi oleh beberapa penduduk.

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukan apapun, Sasuke!" Sang sahabat dari pemuda _raven_ memberi bentakan keras. "Hargailah usaha Hinata! Lihatlah bagaimana dia rela mengorbankan dirinya demi penduduk Venezia, terlebih demi dirimu! Dia dewi air, bukan? Percayakan kepadanya!"

Lengan Sasuke terkulai, menjatuhkan kotak beludru berwarna merah yang isinya bahkan belum ia perlihatkan kepada gadis pujaannya itu.

Irisnya lalu memandang lurus kepada sosok mungil yang kini melabuhkan _gondola_-nya di bentang lautan dalam diam. Setelahnya, sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi. Kaki Hinata melangkah menuruni _gondola_-nya dan menapak di atas lautan!

Seketika itu jemari-jemari sang _undine_ bergerak, ia menari di atas permukaan air. Tarian yang indah, terlampau indah dengan segala gerakan lembut yang dihasilkan olehnya.

Perlahan, helaian _indigo_-nya memanjang hingga mata kaki, seragam _sailor_ yang semula membungkus tubuhnya secara fantastis berubah menjadi gaun panjang sewarna lautan—gaun yang merefleksikan aliran air yang damai, surainya kemudian tertutup oleh tudung bening yang menutupi wajah sang gadis, dan di atas puncak kepalanya melingkar tiara indah yang terlihat seperti perpaduan mutiara, kristal, dan kerang-kerang.

Gelombang besar itu kian mendekat, tak jauh lagi dari siluet sang _undine_ yang kini telah menghentikan tariannya. Sosok Hinata mematung, tangannya membentang, kepalanya menengadah dan irisnya tertutup sempurna oleh sepasang kelopak. Gelombang itu kian mendekat, menyapu siluet Hinata. Semua penduduk memekik, namun mereka terbelalak saat secercah cahaya muncul di antara gelungan ombak. Siluet Hinata yang menari.

Tak lama, gelombang ombak itu bercerai-berai menjadi buih yang bersinar dengan cantik diterpa sinar mentari.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke?"<em>

"_Hinata, aku akan bekerja dengan giat agar suatu saat dapat memimpin Venezia, dan kita berdua akan menjaga kota yang menjadi saksi perjumpaan kita ini."_

"_Iya, Sasuke. Iya …."_

* * *

><p>Air laut menjadi kembali tenang, setelahnya. Hanya ada riak kecil di sana. Hujan pun mereda, dan awan kelabu beranjak pergi. Semuanya lenyap, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya sosok Hinata.<p>

Namun, suara lembut tanpa raga yang terlihat tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …."

"Hinata!" Sosok pemuda itu melaju ke tengah lautan. Tubuhnya telah basah hingga sebatas dada.

"Aku memang tidak bisa lagi memakai wujud manusiaku, tapi aku tetaplah ada di sini, di lautan Venezia untuk selalu memerhatikanmu, Sasuke."

"HINATA!"

"K-kita akan menjaga Venezia ini Sasuke, berdua. Walaupun kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

"_Kh_! HINATAAA!"

"_Addio_, Sasuke-_kun_ … wujudkanlah impianmu, kau pasti bisa …."

"_Ukh_ …," tangis menggantikan hujan yang telah reda. Tangis yang mengalir di antara keindahan sepasang mutiara hitam milik sang pemuda.

_Ti prometto__che sarò__sempre__se ne ricorda.__ Per sempre, Hinata ..._

* * *

><p>Sepuluh tahun sejak tragedi itu, Venezia dikelola oleh seorang pemuda berusia tiga puluh tahun dari keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke, ia kini telah berhasil membawa nama Venezia sebagai sebuah lokasi pariwisata yang melanglangbuana hingga ke mancanegara. Usahanya selama beberapa tahun terakhir membuahkan hasil yang sangat manis bagi kehidupan khalayak ramai, dan untuk kesejahteraan dirinya sendiri.<p>

Namun, hanya satu yang tetap menjadi pertanyaan. Yakni, status Sasuke yang masih melajang hingga kin, dan bila sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan kepadanya atas statusnya itu, ia hanya akan menjawab. "Hatiku tak lagi terbuka untuk wanita lain."

* * *

><p>Di antara keramaian turis asing, seorang bocah kecil berlarian dengan ceria. Ayahnya terlihat begitu kewalahan mengawasi gerak-gerik sang anak yang selalu kesana-kemari hingga terkadang tanpa sengaja menubruk turis asing yang lain.<p>

"_Tousan_, lihat! Itu _gondola_!" Gadis mungil ber-_yukata_ putih itu berlari dengan lincah menunjuk sebuah _gondola_ yang sedang tidak dipakai.

"Iya." Pria separuh baya dengan _yukata_ itu menyamakan langkah dengan sang bocah, "kita akan naik itu setelah _undine_-nya selesai beristirahat."

"_Tousan_! Aku mau belajar mendayung _gondola_~"

"Tidak boleh! Kau masih tujuh tahun!"

"_Tousan_~"

"Ayolah, Hinata. Jadilah anak yang baik selama kita tinggal di sini."

Bocah itu merengut. Ia berlari untuk menyongsong sebuah _gondola_ yang tengah di parkir di dekat telaga. Tangannya telaten melepas ikatan tali yang menjaga agar _gondola_ tersebut tak hanyut terbawa arus.

Bocah bersurai sepundak berwarna _indigo_ itu meloncat ke dalam _gondola_ dan meraih tongkat pengayuh.

"HINATA!" Pria dengan semurai coklat panjang itu berseru cemas.

Akan tetapi, entah bagaimana suasana panik dikarenakan seorang bocah nekat mendayung _gondola_ ke tengah laut itu sirna saat kelihaian sang bocah tersibak jelas.

Lengannya begitu lembut mendayung _gondola_ dan gerakannya gemulai membawa _gondola _itu melabuh. Tak ada celah untuk membuat para penduduk dan Ayah dari sang bocah merasa panik laiknya barusan.

Tepat saat itu, seorang pria _raven_ berjalan melewati kerumunan masyarakat. Mendengar sorak sorai ramai, matanya teralih pada objek yang dimaksud. Seketika tubuhnya terasa kaku. Sekelebat tadi, sekelebat tadi ia merasa bahwa sosok wanita yang ia cintai ada di sana, tengah mengayuh _gondola_ dengan segenap keanggunannya.

Pria itu mendecih, _tidak mungkin_. _Aku pasti salah lihat_.

Pria itu kembali memandang ke laut, dan yang ia temukan hanyalah seorang bocah bersurai _indigo_ yang tengah tertawa riang hingga pria tersebut tak mengetahui bahwa ada kelereng _lavender_ yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Ia pun berjalan pergi bertepatan dengan sang bocah yang kembali ke tempat Ayahnya.

"Lihat, _Tousan_! Aku bisa!" Bocah itu berteriak bangga.

Para penduduk menghela napas seraya melantunkan tepuk tangan meriah atas keahlian yang sang bocah pertontonkan.

_Ah_, andai saja sang pria lebih bersabar berdiam di sana seperti begitu sabarnya ia menanti kehadiran sang _undine_ dahulu, maka hari itu akan menjadi hari dimana ia kembali bertemu dengan sosok _undine_-nya yang kini telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya dalam bentuk gadis mungil.

"Dasar Hinata! Kau membuat _Tousan_ panik saja! Ayo, minta maaf kepada _undine_ itu!"

"Baiiik~"

Hinata berlari menuju arah yang berkebalikan dengan arah sang pria _raven_ berjalan. Entah mereka akan berjumpa lagi setelah hari ini atau tidak, biarkan takdir yang menjawab dengan seiring waktu berjalan.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note*<br>**_

_**Vaporetto ::**_ Bis air

_**Gondola ::**_ Perahu yang didesain tampak elegan, berguna untuk mengangkut penumpang berkeliling Venezia

_**Undine ::**_ Sebutan untuk pendayung _gondola_

_**Addio Sasuke ::**_ Sampai jumpa, Sasuke

_**Gelato ::**_ Es krim

_**Sardee in Soar ::**_ Sarden asam dengan kismis dan kacang

_**Ti prometto**__**che sarò**__**sempre**__**se ne ricorda.**__** Per sempre :: **_Aku berjanji untuk selalu mengingatmu. Sampai kapan pun.

_**Ti Amo ::**_ Aku mencintaimu

Maap, ye, buat kado yang gak seberapa ini. Selamat ulangtahun~

Maap kalo ceritanya ancur + ngebosenin

_Senpai-tachi_, sudikah buat ngasih _**review**_?


End file.
